


Can we always be this close forever and ever?

by snakelesbians



Category: GARO: Gold Storm Sho, GARO: Makai Retsuden
Genre: F/F, Filling in backstory, Fluff and Angst, background Jinga/Amily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Amily and Kisara, Before the Beginning/After the End





	Can we always be this close forever and ever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/gifts).

> I was really happy when i got you for my assignment as i was really wanting to do this prompt as i have a big interest in exploring what happened in Amily's life between the two different bits of backstory we see for her. I hope that you enjoy and that i did a good enough job with the characterisation!!

“He was right you know? That Knight, I wanted you to come on the mission because you’re a good person and I can always trust you to look after me and I know that your caring nature extends to others even if they don't treat you with respect. Even if your fighting prowess is not strong, you're a good person and a great healer, anyone would be lucky to have you supporting them and I'm glad that you’re willing to work with me.”

Amily started out of the stupor she had been in ever since the God’s Fang had complimented her then told her to work on her confidence before walking away. She looked up to find Kisara smiling at her. Amily pulled on her hair in embarrassment as Kisara laughed lightly and sat down next to her. 

“I think he was right about working on your confidence, so if you would like some help with that i would be willing to give you a hand.” Kisara smiled at Amily and tucked the strand of hair that was once again hanging in front of her face behind her ear before sanding and walking back inside. Leaving Amily on the step blushing and wondering how her life had reached a point where two attractive and competent people had decided to treat her in a way that she thought might be a form of flirting.

* * *

Kisara smiled when Amily arrived at the training grounds and waved to catch the others attention as she was looking down seemingly caught in her own thoughts.

"I'm glad you could make it Amily-chan!" Kisara said when the other reached speaking distance. 

Amily pulled her hair nervously before making eye contact.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me Kisara-san. it means alot to me." 

"No worries at all honey. I would love to help you work on your confidence but I must say I'm interested why you thought combat training was you first step."

"Ahh, well i thought it might be good to be a better fighter in general, I know you said it wasn't necessary but it would make me feel better if I could help others in more than just and healing and support way. I want to be able to fight as well as run away!" Amily's voice increased in volume as she spoke and reached what for her was almost a yell, but for others would just be a slightly loud speaking volume.

Kisara laughed heartily and smiled softly at Amily before walking the last few steps to the other and laying her arm over Amily's shoulders.

"well that was an adorable showing of confidence and a great start so lets give this combat training a go!" As she said this Kisara removed one arm from Amily's shoulders and grabbed her brush with the other, before firing a blast over Amilys now bare shoulder.

Amily stumbled away from Kisara and yelped. Her face showing a clear expression of betrayal.

“Wh-what was that for?” 

“If you want to get better at offense and defense you need to learn to act fast, a horror or other threat isn't going to give you a warning before attacking, and they will be fighting to kill in most circumstances. So for our first training session your task is to avoid my attacks and defend as much as you can, if you think that you can attack in return i welcome the attempt.” Kisara shifted into a defensive pose as she finished and Amily nervously copied her, shaking slightly as she did so. 

They trained for hours and finished when Amily lay exhausted on the ground, lightly singed and covered in dust. Kisara walked over to the other priest and smiled at her before sitting down next to her prone form.

“That was a great start Amily, though there is a lot we can work on you proved to me that you have the drive to improve and your reaction times have already increased just from what i observed after our first hour. While we were training I also had a thought that I hope you are amenable to, for our next meeting would you like to go into town and have lunch?” Kisara smiled but it was obvious to Amily that she was slightly nervous, a rarity from what the less experienced priest had observed. 

“Yeah i would… did you mean it as a date… not that it has to be!! But… I might like if it was.” Amily said and looked away from Kisara embarrassment clear on her face.

Kisara leaned over to Amily and tilted her face towards her.

“I did mean it as a date and I am very glad that you said yes darling, it makes me happy that you like me at least enough to agree to lunch.” Kisara fluttered her eyes coyly at Amily and opened her mouth to continue speaking but before she could Amily spoke.

“I really really like you! You’re so kind and beautiful i don't know why you would like me!” Amily sat up and blurted out grabbing Kisara’s hand between her own in the process. 

Kisara chuckled affectionately and brought her other hand up to squeeze around Amily’s.

“Well it would clearly surprise you but I like you for the same reasons you seem to like me, it's also very cute how affectionate and unsure you are. It makes me want to protect and help you, so im very glad that you came to me for help over anyone else.” Kisara stood and pulled Amily up with her. “Now lets head back home and get cleaned up its been a long day and we could both use the rest, I'll find you some bruise ointment you’re going to need it after all the falls and throwing yourself out of the way.”

Amily pulled one of her hands out of Kisara’s and used to to tug one her hair.

“That sounds good to me, I hope that the bruises won't look too bad for our date…”

“That would never matter to me Beautiful, a bruise could never dull the radiance of your soul.” She lifted Amily’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently. “Now then let's go!”

They walked back holding hands the whole way, Amily’s light blush never fading.

* * *

“You’re going to marry him aren't you?”

Amily started from her relaxed state laying across her girlfriend’s lap. She looked up at the woman she loved and sighed.

“I think that I will, It’s what my family wants from and for me, it was always their intention that I become a strong priest and go on to bear children and provide an heir for the family, preferably a son so that we may produce a knight. If I have children with a knight already known to be powerful that will only be a plus in their eyes.” Amily broke eye contact and looked away, voice softening. “If Jinga and i marry it doesn't change anything for us, he knew that we were dating when I became involved with him and it isn't a problem.” Her sentence ended in a hopeful tone and she reestablished eye contact with Kisara, a smile upon her face one that quickly disappeared once she saw her partners expression.

“It does change things actually Amily… I'm sorry darling you know how much i love you but if you marry a Knight especially a wandering one like your Jinga, I’ll spend all my free time and most of my non-free time as well waiting around for news or for you to return to me, and with the nature of our lives one day you might not return. I couldn't live with myself knowing that the time you spend with your husband might be spent thinking about me, knowing that i’m waiting for you to return, you should be able to spend all your time being loved and cherished and i know that if i can know longer do it your Jinga will be able to do it in my stead.” Kisara stroked Amily’s face and smiled down at her sadly. “I am so happy for you that you have found a love that can make both you and your family happy and will be considered acceptable by them. I hope that you will still be able to consider me still close to your heart and know that if you ever need me in any way i will be on my way to you in a heartbeat.” Kisara leaned down and kissed Amily on her now tear-streaked cheek. “I love you Amily and I wish you the best for your future, I hope that your future husband can provide you all the love that you truly deserve.”

At these words Amily fully broke down, her once silent tears becoming loud sobs and she curled into Kisara’s lap, pushing her face into her now former partner's stomach as the other priest stroked her hair and muttering soothingly to her. After many long and emotional minutes Amily uncurled herself in order to speak. 

“Do you think that we can have one last night, just the two of us like it has been… like it used to be, can we pretend that it isn't over for one last night, pretend that we can be together forever?” 

Kisara sighed sadly and smiled at Amily.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea darling, a nice night as a last memory of our love.”

* * *

As Amily kissed her husband, she thought of Kisara, of the love that had been lost because she chose the path of her family, because she chose Jinga.

She hoped that her loss would be worth it.

* * *

The day that Kisara heard news of the deaths of Amily and her family, along with an entire village, she sat alone and wept.

She hoped that she had made the correct decision years ago, that Amily had been happy until she died, that her family had given her the fulfilment that she had wished for. That she had left the mortal plane with no regrets.

* * *

“Long time no see Kisara-chan~”

Kisara spun around upon hearing the almost familiar voice speak from an area of the alleyway that she knew had been empty only seconds beforehand. Once she saw the source of the voice she froze in shock. 

“A-amily? But you di…” getting a better look at the woman standing before her Kisara paused before immediately shifting into a defensive position. “Who are you? Why are you using that image? How dare you desecrate her memory in this way!”

The thing standing before her laughed placing its hand upon a chest that was showing in a way that Amily never would have shown in a situation that was not private and intimate. 

“Its so cute that you think of me in such a flattering way darling, but it would be a little hard for me to desecrate my own memory, the senate clearly never told you that the village we ‘died’ in was gone because myself and Jinga killed everyone there.” Kisara gasped in horror and Amily chuckled, “That’s what I thought, even if i was able to regret it i wouldn't, those people got what they deserved for killing my son, not that either of us really care anymore my husband and i have bigger goals than petty human concerns.”

“What? What do you want! Why are you here? Did you come after me just to torment me? Knowing that the person I loved is dead in more ways that the one i thought?” 

“Hmm well i certainly considered it but in the end I decided it would be better if you joined myself and Jinga, we could use a strong priest like yourself and despite my nature I still feel a connection to you, must be the remnants of humanity clinging to me like dust. And i personally think that becoming a horror would only increase your stunning looks, it certainly did wonders for me.”

“W-what no! I would never fall and never join you as i am! You might have once been someone I loved but you no longer are, the woman who I loved would have never become you, those years apart and the fall you underwent have changed you almost beyond recognition and its hurts me to see.” Kisara spoke, her face stony but clearly hiding the pain that seeing Amily was putting her through.

“Well then i guess i have to destroy you, it wouldn't do to leave a priest around who would try and stop us.” Amily raised her brush and fired a blast at Kisara who dodged but only just in time.

The two came together brushes meeting and Amily smiled cruelly before releasing her spider legs one of which successfully stabbed Kisara in the side causing the Priest to stumble backwards. Clutching her side Kisara fired off a blast at Amily who rose above the blast with ease and laughed.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re in pain darling I never appreciated it when I was a lowly human but the expression on you face is quite exquisite. Are you really sure that you won't join me? We could rule together a pair of queens, wouldn't it be lovely?” Amily reached forward with one of her additional legs and stroked Kisara’s face causing her to real back in shock and disgust. “Ah but i guess you’re too pure and strong a Priest to join me? Ah I understand how my husband must feel now, it is quite fun and frustrating playing with righteous ones.”

Kisara created chains from the ground to try and restrain the amused horror and successfully wrapping up two of her spider legs the rest evading the chains and laughing an action which Kisara was becoming very sick of.

“What a classic move, reminds me of the old days.” Amily destroyed the chains with her brush and shook out her limbs. “Let's try to liven things up hmm, make stuff more fun.” Amily breathed upon her brush and her signature butterflies flew out at Kisara surrounding her and lifting her up out of the alley as Amily followed crawling up the wall. Amily’s butterflies deposited the struggling Priest on top of a building, Kisara having no clue where she had been deposited and turned around from all the rapid movement only just managing to pull herself to her feet as Amily arrived and delicately placed herself on the roof brushing of imaginary dirt from her shoulder. “Now that we are in a much more scenic location that's also raises the stakes, only for you but they are raised regardless, let's continue our fight i’ve been enjoying it so far.”

The two continued to fight until Kisara was no longer sure how long it had been since she had first encountered her former love turned enemy now that she had become a horror and was trying to kill her. Kisara was bleeding profusely from a large gash that Amily had created in her arm, all hits that Kisara had managed already faded away due to Amily’s nature. 

Kisara gasped in exertion and shot out a large ball of fire at Amily who dodged the shakily aimed shot easily and shot a blast in return knocking Kisara off the roof, the edge of which she had not realised she was so close to. As Kisara fell she momentarily contemplated trying to save herself but immediately realised that she was too tired and injured to conjure up anything that could possibly save her from what seemed to be her inevitable fate. Her eyes closed and she wanted from the conclusion to her life that never came.

Kisara’s body jolted midair and she opened her eyes in shock.

“What… why… why did you save me you said that you were going to end me.”

“It seems that my lingering human affection in stronger than I thought, looks like you get to survive this round darling.” Amily dropped Kisara onto the ground and looked down at her as she groaned in pain, “You should reconsider my offer, it would be a shame for you to perish with all the other human trash when my husband and I succeed in our plans.”

“W-wait Amily, it's not too late to do some last good in the world.” Kisara stretched her arm out her face hopeful, all hope soon dashed from her face and heart and Amily laughed riotously clutching her chest and looked at her scornfully. 

“How cute trying to save me one last time, that's so very you, sorry love but i’m happy the way that I am, and I will be much happier once i have managed to purge you from my heart.”

Amily walked away leaving Kisara lying on the ground, body heavily damaged and heart-broken once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments are welcome including concrit but please be kind.


End file.
